


I Don't Know Well

by nightStar17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, M/M, Romance, wonwoo is so confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightStar17/pseuds/nightStar17
Summary: Wonwoo was just not ready to be in a relationship, escpecially not with his best friend, Kim Mingyu.





	I Don't Know Well

Wonwoo just came home after Mingyu dropping him off and making sure that he locked the gate and doors. He was about to shower when Mingyu called.

“Hyung, I’m outside.” Mingyu then cut the call. Wonwoo went down to open the door.  
“Mingyu, why do you come back again? Do you leave something?”  
“No, I uh-”  
“Oh, wait. Should I open the gate?”  
“No, just, listen to me, hyung.”  
“It’s okay, I’ll just get the key-“  
“I love you.” Wonwoo stopped. Mingyu was looking at him.  
“I love you even when we’re so different. I just love you so much, Wonwoo-hyung.”  
Wonwoo just looked at Mingyu, dumb-founded.  
“That’s it?”  
“Do you uhm, want to be my boyfriend?”  
“What? I uhm-”  
“It’s okay. I just want to let you know my feeling.”  
“How could you?”  
Mingyu smiled at him.  
“I thought you feel the same. Don’t you?”  
“You’re my best friend. Is this a joke? It’s a joke, right?”  
“I know. I want to be-“  
“Why can’t we just stay that way?”  
“I want to be able to protect you. I want to show others that you’re mine.”  
“Why?”  
“I want to be your boyfriend.”  
“So, the title? Why is it so important to label me as your boyfriend?”  
“Why, hyung? Are you ashamed? You’re not ready to tell everyone? I’m fine, I’ll wait.”  
“No, I’m not ready for any kind of relationship now.”  
“But I love you hyung. I-“  
“It’s not you, okay? I’ll just say no to everyone who asked. I’m just not ready. I’ll say no to anyone who asked anyway.”

Mingyu nodded. He looked down, trying hard not to let his tears spilled. When he looked up to smile at Wonwoo, his eyes looked red.

“So, you don’t feel the same?” Mingyu just had to ask for the last time.  
“I like you, Gyu.”  
“I love you, Hyung. Like just wasn’t enough. I love being with you.”  
“I do too. I like what we have now.”  
“I want more than that, Hyung. I-“  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s fine.”  
“No, are you okay?”  
“I’ll just get going, then. Go back inside and don’t forget to lock the door. You’re alone, right? Your parents won’t be back until next week.” Wonwoo stood there looking at Mingyu who looked so… so exhausted.

  
“Go in, Wonwoo-hyung.”  
“Wait, things are gonna be the same, right? We’ll still hangout, right?” Mingyu looked down, couldn’t look at Wonwoo. Wonwoo thought he might cry.  
“No, hyung. I’m afraid it’s not gonna be the same. And Wonwoo-hyung, no, it’s not a joke. My feeling isn’t a joke. I’ll get going first. See ya!”

  
Wonwoo walked back in slowly and locked the door as he saw Mingyu drove away.  
“Oh my God. Oh my God. Gosh!” Wonwoo was still freaking out. He ran upstairs to get his phone and texted his best friend, Kwon Soonyoung.

 **To : Wonwoo’s Pabo**  
**Still up?**

It was after midnight already but Wonwoo felt like he might go crazy if he didn’t talk to anyone now. He paced back and forth in his room. Soonyoung replied quite soon.

 **From : Wonwoo’s Pabo**  
**Yup. Sup?**

Wonwoo then dialed his number and he picked up on the first ring.

“Oh my God! Oh my GOD! You won’t believe this, Hosh!”  
“What is it? Don’t tell me, is it Mingyu?”  
“Yeah! Yeah! He just went back!”  
“Did he confess?”  
“What?? How do you know??”  
“He’s been pining on you since, like forever. I thought you two were dating already. You’re quite dense, I see. How could you not know that he likes you?”  
“He said he loves me.”  
“I know. So, what did you say?”  
“I said we should just stay the same way we are now.”  
“I see. Did he understand that? He must have been quite hurt.”  
“I don’t know, I don’t understand why he is so persistent on labeling me as his boyfriend. I meant I feel just fine going out with him, just the two of us, being best friends.”

  
“They don’t have the same thinking, Won. They want to be secure in a relationship.”  
“I don’t understand the way he thinks. He looked so hurt and his eyes were red. I think he might cry. I hurt him, Soonyoung. I hurt Mingyu. I didn’t mean to. I mean, I like him, you know. I’m just not ready to be in a relationship, especially not with Kim Mingyu, my best friend. I always see him as my best friend. I never expect him to confess. I don’t know that he sees me more than his best friend. I don’t know that he loves me like that. What do I do now? I’m losing him, right? Things are different now, right?”

  
“It will be different.”  
“I don’t expect him to confess at all. He’s always been playing around saying he likes me. I thought he did that to entertain others. I thought it was a joke. Gosh! I can’t imagine losing, him. It’ll be hard for both of us.”  
“We all see how he acts really different with you. How he volunteers to drive you around, how he does everything for you, how he cares about you a lot, how you guys hangout a lot, it’s so clear that he’s into you, you idiot.”

  
“But he’s my best friend. I did those things with Jun too. I was even closer with Jun and Jun never says he loves me that way. Gosh! Kim Mingyu, I wonder if he gets home safely.”  
“Do you think you made the right decision?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You just rejected Kim Mingyu.”  
“I didn’t. His confession might be a joke. He might be confused or something. He is my freaking best friend, Hosh! How could I go out with him?”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I am. I’m just so shocked, alright? I should check on him, Hosh. Bye. Thanks a lot for listening, okay? I’ll call you again soon.”  
“Okay. Take it slow, Won. Things might be a bit awkward at first. Just, don’t hurt yourself, alright?”

  
Wonwoo hang up and called Mingyu. He wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to do. Mingyu didn’t pick up even after the second ring, Wonwoo’s heart was about to burst hearing the tone.  
“Please be okay, Gyu. Please.”

  
“Hey!” came Mingyu’s voice. He obviously sounded tired.  
“Hi! Did you come home safely? Are you okay? Where are you now?”  
“Yeah. I’m sitting beside my dad, watching tv?”  
“Oh, good then. Mingyu-ahh, you okay?”  
“Wait, let me go into my room first.” Wonwoo heard the shifting sounds. He waited anxiously.

  
“No, I’m not okay, hyung.” Wonwoo felt like he had just been punched in his guts. He suddenly felt like throwing up. The silence was hard for both of them. Wonwoo didn’t know what to say.

  
“You should be okay, Gyu. I didn’t reject you.”  
“You did, hyung. You just said it in a very nice way. I appreciate that. But, I think I just need some time to think, okay? And also it’s late, you should sleep.”  
“Mingyu”  
“It’s okay, hyung. Uhm, bye?”  
“Bye. I’ll see you at campus?”  
“Yeah. When we go back at campus, I hope everything will be okay.”  
“It will be okay, right? Mingyu, we’ll be okay, right?”  
“Yeah? Bye, hyung.” Mingyu hang up.

Wonwoo plopped down his bed face first.  
“I can’t believe this. Kim Mingyu, my best friend loves me. I don’t understand.”

  
Wonwoo’s mind then brought him back to the times where Mingyu jokingly announced to everyone that he was into Wonwoo.  
“That’s right, Jeon Wonwoo is totally my type. I’m into Wonwoo. So you peasants, back off! Wonwoo-hyung is mine!”

How he jokingly pretended to be Wonwoo’s prince.  
“What do you need, hyung? Just a piggy-back is nothing for your prince. As long as I’m here, I’ll lead you anywhere. You don’t need to be afraid of getting lost, hyung. I’m your prince, you see. If you need any help, if you’re in any trouble, you know who to call.”

How he was trying to be Wonwoo’s ideal type.  
“Tall? That’s me! That’s me! Next, next!”  
“Gosh! You’re so desperate, Kim Mingyu! Wonwoo also likes smart boys, right?” Boo Seungkwan and Kwon Soonyoung were in their consulting session again. Their class usually had this talking session when the lecturers didn’t show up.

  
“I’m not really into smart guys, though. But not too dumb, just average.”  
“Gosh! That’s totally me. Wonwoo-hyung, your ideal type is me, right?”  
Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

  
“But Wonwoo-hyung likes boys with fair skin and cute face, right?” Wonwoo was laughing when Mingyu shot him a hurtful look.  
“Besides being really cool, I can be cute too. But really hyung, fair skin? Okay, be right back getting my milk bath every day from now on. No worries, fair skin is on the way. What else?” Wonwoo couldn’t stop laughing.

  
“Oh Wonwoo told me that he was into house husband too, right, Won? Someone who will stay at home taking care of the house chores while Wonwoo did the career.” Wonwoo nodded.  
“Someone who will be good with the babies? I am! I’m good with cooking too, Hyung! I can take care of you when you come back feeling tired from work, Wonwoo-hyung. I’ll take good care of you. Let’s get married!” The others exploded in laughter and missed the sincerity in Mingyu’s sincere gaze he shot towards Wonwoo who was laughing along with others.

How he asked Wonwoo out.  
“I’m getting this extra money for helping my dad, hyung. And now I don’t know how to spend it. What do you think if we go out and eat?”  
“lol. Now?”  
“Are you free now? I’ll go get you if you are.”  
“Your treat, right?”  
“Of course. What do you want to eat?”  
“Ahh.. I can’t reject free food.”  
“I’ll be there in ten minutes. Dress nicely, hyung!”

How they hang out together, only the two of them.  
“Can we just go?”  
“Wait, Gyu. Soonyoung is coming-”  
“I think he can go with Jihoon later. Can we just go?”

How Mingyu was so caring and soft to him.  
“Are you sure you’re okay, hyung? Should I come over?”  
“I’m fine. I just woke up late.”  
“You lazy ass. I’m coming with the porridge that you like though.”

How Mingyu picked him up and sent him home.  
“Go in and lock the door well. I’ll come back tomorrow to get you at 10, okay?”  
“You don’t have to.”  
“Nah, you’re not good with directions, remember? I’ll be your personal driver.”

How Mingyu dragged him out to exercise.  
“This feels good.”  
“You should exercise more, Hyung.”  
“I am. Thanks to you.”  
“So, tomorrow, again?”  
“Cut me some slack. Not tomorrow, please.”  
“Nah. You should do it regularly.”

How they talked about their deepest secrets and the pinky promises they made.  
“Don’t tell anyone, okay?”  
“Yeah. I promise, Hyung. Pinky promise! I also have this story. But you have to pinky promise me not to tell, alright?”  
“Sure! Pinky promise!”

Those sleepless nights that they spent just talking about everything and anything.  
“Are you asleep, Hyung? It’s three.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Thanks for listening anyway”

How Mingyu cooked for him.  
“This is so good, I swear.”  
“I know. I don’t usually cook for anyone, Hyung. Be flattered!”  
“I am. Hahah.”

How Mingyu took care of him.  
“I’ll get it for you, Hyung.”  
“You don’t-“  
“Here”  
“Thanks.”

How Mingyu read those think novels for him.  
“Whoah! Really what happened to him? He’s so stupid.”  
“Hahaha you just start, Gyu. Keep reading.”  
“Okay. I’ll finish the first chapter tonight and contact you again later, Hyung.”  
“Hyung, whyyyyy?”  
“Why did he do that?”  
“Gosshhh!! He is so stupid. I hate this.”  
“Why is it so sad, Hyung??”  
“Now I’m so sad too.”  
“But this is so good.”  
“Hyuuuuuung, my heart.”  
“Do you like it that much, Gyu?”  
“I do. Suggest me more novels!”

How Mingyu listened to his favorite songs.  
“Your playlist isn’t so bad, Hyung.”  
“Please send me the songs.”  
“You like this band, right, Hyung? I downloaded all of the songs. Do you know this song? It’s nice. I’ve been listening to it.”  
“That’s my favorite song, Gyu!”

How Mingyu sang for him.  
“Well, how was it? I’m so ashamed right now, okay?”  
“Hyung, say something, I don’t just sing for you to get nothing, alright? I’ve never sung aloud in front of anyone.”  
“Hyuuuuuuung.”  
“That was so nice, Gyu. You should sing more.”  
“Sure. Only for you. The things you make me do, Jeon Wonwoo.”

How Mingyu knew him the best.  
“You don’t have to go if you’re uncomfortable.”  
“But-“  
“I’ll make an excuse. We can hang out in that new book store, instead. What do you say?”

Mingyu might have been in love with him.  
But what about him?  
How could he loves Mingyu?  
Mingyu was his best friend, the only one that he shouldn’t lose.

  
He can’t imagine losing Mingyu.  
He can’t imagine Mingyu drifting away from him. He can’t imagine not waking up to Mingyu’s text.  
He can’t imagine not hearing Mingyu’s voice before he slept.

  
He can’t imagine not having Mingyu with him.  
Mingyu will be awkward around him. What if Mingyu starts avoiding him. Those thoughts were killing Wonwoo and he couldn’t sleep.

He didn’t sleep at all that night. Just like another male who curled up in his own bed whimpering “Wonwoo-Hyung!”

 

 

“Hyung, I’m outside.”  
Wonwoo wasn’t sure if he heard that right. He checked his phone again and saw that it was indeed Mingyu, the caller. He was still half-asleep.

  
“Now?”  
“Yeah.”  
“In front of my house?”  
“Yup. You just woke up?”  
“Yeah. Let me wash my-“  
“It’s okay. Take your time. I’ll be here.”  
Wonwoo washed his face and brushed his teeth. He looked his face in the mirror. He looked terrible.  
“Why is Mingyu here?”  
“Oh, he’s here.”

Wonwoo then rushed to change his clothes and ran down.  
Mingyu was there, offering a small smile.  
“Hey!”  
“Hi! I think we should talk. Can I come in?”  
“Sure! Sure!” Wonwoo invited Mingyu in and got him a cup of water.

  
“So-“ Wonwoo started as he sat down beside Mingyu in his living room.  
“I can’t bear to be away from you yet, Hyung. You’re my best friend.”  
“See? I told you that you might be confused. What you feel for me isn’t love, you know. You’re just comfortable with me.”

  
“I want to tell you something. Don’t interrupt and just listen, okay? I got my first love when I was in middle school. He was just a crush. It went away after about two months. I didn’t feel hurt or anything. The second one was when I was still a freshman. He moved away and I didn’t even get to confess to him. Then you. You are just so different and I was so sure that I love you. I just want to be with you. It was the first time I really confessed. And I got rejected. I know I should stay away from you, but I can’t, Hyung. I can’t stay away, yet. Can we still hang out?”

  
“Of course, Gyu! Now are we okay?”  
“Yeah. We’re okay. We’re cool. Thank you, Hyung.”  
“Hahahahah you really scared me last night, you know.” Mingyu chuckled.  
“Anyway, did I just get friend-zoned?”  
“Why would you think that? Of course not! You’re the best friend. Friend was like Soonyoung, Jun, Jihoon-“ Mingyu burst out laughing.  
“That was so nice to know. I’m the best friend, huh?”  
“Yeah! I’m really really glad that we don’t drift apart, Gyu.” Mingyu nodded.  
“Can we watch, Hyung? What about Kingsman?”  
“Sure, Gyu.”

They watched as if nothing happened. The break was spent with them going out.

Mingyu took a lot of pictures of Wonwoo. He just loved Wonwoo the same. He knew it was bad though.

As the break was approaching the end and they should go back to campus soon, they talked less and less at night. Wonwoo’s parents were back and he spent more time with his family.

Mingyu texted him one night.

 **From : Kim Minggu**  
**Hey! Wonwoo-hyung, I think you’re right. I don’t really love you.**

**I just feel really comfortable around you. Somehow, thank you for rejecting me.**

**Things could get worse if we did date.**

**Thanks again, Hyung. You’re the best!! **

Wonwoo actually didn’t know how to feel. He had a bad feeling about it.  
“Is it the end?”  
“Mingyu is not going to be the same now?”  
“Is he going away?

Wonwoo felt strangely hurt. He ended up replying.

 **To : Kim Minggu**  
**Told you.**

When they went back to campus, it was the new semester.

Wonwoo saw Mingyu. It seemed that he hadn’t told any of their friends about the confession.

For Wonwoo, he only told Soonyoung, maybe Soonyoung told Jihoon. They still teased them for being a couple.

Mingyu, who was never bothered about that before, looked so disturbed.

Mingyu only had one class with Wonwoo and he busied himself with Minghao, Seokmin, Joshua, and Jeonghan.

They were parted in two groups now. Wonwoo mostly hang out with Soonyoung and Jihoon only as he realized that Mingyu wasn'r really comfortable hanging out with him anymore.

  
“You should know better not to hurt him more, Won.” Soonyoung told him as they stayed in Wonwoo’s room and Wonwoo asked him about Mingyu’s strange behavior.

Wonwoo knew that it would be like this somehow. He would lose Mingyu somehow. It was selfish of him to want Mingyu when he couldn’t date him.

  
“It’s just normal that he would avoid you.”  
“I know. It’s just... I don’t like it.”  
“You should be thankful that he didn’t avoid you completely. He still said hi, right?  
“Yeah. But it wasn’t the same.”  
“You just hurt him, Won. You don’t need to rub it in his face.”  
“We were best friends! We still are!”  
“Yeah. It doesn’t change the fact that he loves you. He-”  
“Stop! I don’t wanna hear that! I don’t like hearing Mingyu loves me.”  
“He-“ Soonyoung sighed.  
“Okay.”

Wonwoo tried to talk to Mingyu several times. He couldn’t let Mingyu go just like that.

He got tired trying after a month though. It was so clear that Mingyu didn’t want to talk to him.

The others seemed to know that there was something up with Mingyu and Wonwoo. They stopped teasing or pairing them up.

There were no more Mingyu and Wonwoo couple.

Wonwoo get used to be without Mingyu soon.

  
“He just gave up so soon.”  
“I wonder what would happen if he was a bit more persistent.”  
“He got over me so fast. Oh yeah, he didn’t even need to get over me because he was never in love with me anyway.”  
“It was just his joke. I was just thinking too much about it.”  
“I wish I could forget everything easily like he did.”

  
Wonwoo wasn’t heartbroken. He was just disappointed, with whom? Was he sad that Mingyu wasn’t pursuing him? He was the one who pushed him away. He should not be so selfish.

Days passed, months went and year even drifted away.

Mingyu didn’t talk to Wonwoo anymore.

They were not enemy though. They were just acquaintances now. They did greet each other when they saw each other in the hall way, but beside that, nothing. Nothing at all, just as if they were never so close with each other.

Wonwoo always knew that Minghao was into Mingyu. But Wonwoo was never so close with him. Wonwoo just found out they were dating when Seungkwan accidentally brought it up.

Mingyu wasn’t there to hang out with them but Minghao was there, looking all shy.  
“So, you’re finally dating Mingyu, Hao?”  
“Tell us! Tell us! How did he confess? When?”  
“Woahhh… Did he give you a pet name? What do you call him? Honey?”

Laughter was erupted as they teased Minghao. Minghao was just shaking his head though. Wonwoo was okay with that or as he convinced himself. Soonyoung threw him a look.

  
It was just like fate playing a game with Wonwoo when he was sitting beside Minghao in his car. Minghao was driving him home since Soonyoung left him to send Jihoon home instead.

“I confessed to Mingyu.” Minghao suddenly said. Wonwoo wasn’t so sure if he was ready for that talk.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I liked him for a long time already and I just had to let him know my real feeling. He said no at first. But as we grow closer he finally accepts me. I’m so glad.”  
“Yeahhh… Long last, I guess?”  
“Thank you, Wonwoo-hyung.”

As he bid Minghao goodbye after thanking him, Wonwoo felt empty. On the other hand, he was glad that Mingyu was happy. 

  
Later, Wonwoo found out that Mingyu was indeed dating Minghao. They got close during the project that they were paired up together, as the project came to an end, their relationship had grown into something more.

  
Wonwoo just continued with his life, his romance less life. He hung out with Soonyoung and they never talked about Mingyu.

He still checked Mingyu’s social media though since he never unfriend or unfollow or delete Mingyu.  
Wonwoo just gradually forgot about Mingyu just as Mingyu did. They were just friends now. That was good enough.

 

Two years had passed since the last time Wonwoo contacted Mingyu.

When Mingyu’s graduation came, they went to celebrate and congratulate him together.

That was the first time that Wonwoo saw Mingyu. Wonwoo congratulated him and they even took pictures together.

Wonwoo was so glad that they were fine again even it was far from what they used to have.  
Wonwoo didn’t really talk to Mingyu though.

Everyone was so happy. Mingyu was no longer dating Minghao. But Wonwoo knew they were still close.

The others played videos for Mingyu’s graduation. There were pictures of Mingyu, mostly his weird ones.

One photo showed up. It was of Wonwoo and Mingyu together looking so happy. The photo was just showed only some seconds but others’ reaction stayed for even after the party.

They were teasing Mingyu about Wonwoo.

  
“You shouldn’t show up bringing gift and all, Hyung.” Seungkwan told Wonwoo, loud enough for Mingyu to hear but he didn’t say anything. Wonwoo didn’t mean anything though.  
“It’s just right that I do, okay? I brought Soonyoung a gift when he graduated too. I didn’t mean anything, okay? Mingyu is my friend too.”

  
“Ohh, comes from an ex crush. Lol ex crush sounds good.” Vernon chirped.  
“What ex crush?” Wonwoo scoffed.  
“Thanks for coming, Wonwoo-hyung. Thanks for your time, and the gift too.”

Others got quiet when Mingyu said that. No one seemed to realize that Minghao had gone out.  
“Yeah-“ Before Wonwoo could really talk to Mingyu, Soonyoung interrupted him.  
“Picture time!”  
“The special one, the special one first!” Seungkwan shouted.  
“Where is Minghao?” Mingyu asked.

The others went to get Minghao and he took pictures with Mingyu. Mingyu ended up taking pictures with all of them. Wonwoo was there with him too, in the group pictures.

Wonwoo was so glad that he didn’t feel so awkward with Mingyu anymore and Mingyu didn’t seem to avoid him anymore. Chan who was kinda mad with Wonwoo had talked to him and hugged Wonwoo.

Mingyu and Wonwoo were once again, fine. They even hugged when they parted ways. Mingyu thanked him again and smiled at him genuinely.

Walking out to the parking area, Wonwoo saw Minghao.

He thought he must be playing a game with fate again when he greeted Minghao who was sitting there alone.

“Hey!”  
“Oh? Wonwoo-hyung.”  
“What are you doing here alone?”  
“I’m waiting for my cousin to take me home. It’s okay.”  
“What about joining me? I’ll take you home.”  
“Really? That’ll be great.”  
“Let’s go. Still your old place, right?”  
“Yeah, thanks a lot, hyung.”  
“No problem. I’m sorry about the gift.”  
“What gift?”  
“for Mingyu, you know. I didn’t mean anything though. He is just my friend and I thought it was just not right if I showed up empty handedly.”  
“No, no, Hyung. That’s okay. I’m not dating Mingyu anymore anyway.”  
“Really? But I heard you got back together.”  
“No, we didn’t. We are close now, I mean, I still love him just as he still does but we are not in a relationship at the moment. I need to sort some things out with my parents first.”  
“So, like untitled relationship?”  
“Yeah. I did break up with him, but I still love him.”  
“Poor Mingyu. Did you tell him the real reason was your parents?”  
“No, I didn’t know how to. Just… Oh, please don’t tell him, hyung.”  
“I won’t. It’s just that, Mingyu wasn’t always so lucky with his love life. If you know what I mean.”  
“I know. That’s why I feel so terrible. I feel so bad for him. He doesn’t deserve to be hurt like that, not anymore.”  
“Yeah.”  
The rest of the drive was quiet. Minghao seemed to be so troubled about something.  
“Thanks again, Hyung.”  
“It’s no problem, Hao. I hope everything will be fine with Mingyu, okay?”  
“Thank you, Wonwoo-hyung. Drive safely.”

After waving Minghao goodbye, Wonwoo drove home to his apartment that he shared with his boyfriend of seventeen months, Choi Seungcheol.

When he started working at the book printing company, Seungcheol had shown interest in him but they just got close after the vacation that they took together.

Seungcheol invited Wonwoo to move in with him after they dated for a year. Wonwoo never really talked about Mingyu to Seungcheol, but somehow Seungcheol knew that Mingyu had a small place in Wonwoo’s heart.

Seungcheol had only seen Mingyu once when he joined Wonwoo in their meet up with the friends. Mingyu was there with Minghao and they looked just as happy as Wonwoo and Seungcheol.

Seungcheol loved Wonwoo so much and he trusted Wonwoo. Wonwoo was loved by him that he didn’t feel so bad about Mingyu anymore. Seungcheol was planning to propose to Wonwoo already but he was afraid that it was too soon. He would just wait for their second anniversary.

When Wonwoo skipped through the door to Seungcheol’s embrace, Seungcheol knew something had changed inside Wonwoo. He looked much more lively and happier and Seungcheol didn’t want to guess what had caused it.

Seungcheol loved Wonwoo so much and that was enough.

 **From : Kim Minggu**  
**Thanks a lot for the gift, Wonwoo-hyung. I really love it.**  
**If you don’t mind, I would really like to have dinner with you.**  
**To sincerely thank you, you know.**  
**I wonder if tomorrow night will be okay with you.**

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from AFF~
> 
> this is still raw, I might edit it later ;)
> 
> happy reading ^^
> 
> comments are highly appreciated ;)


End file.
